


Code Lyoko : Resurrection

by motoko95



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cyberpunk, Fights, France (Country), Horror, Love, Monsters, Multi, Psychology, Science Fiction, Sequel, Unofficial Sequel, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motoko95/pseuds/motoko95
Summary: IMPORTANT : English is not my first language, and I'm not a professional translator, they'll may be some mistakes. I originally wrote this story in French and I'm translating it in English. Please be indulgent and don't hesitate to leave a comment if there is anything wrong !You can read this story without knowing the original show, there is a whole summary in the first part !Five years after beating X.A.N.A and Franz Hopper's death, Aelita receives a mysterious message on her phone.A few days later, William almost dies.The crew, scattered in all France, will have to gather to find the origin of those events. They have no idea of what's going to happen to them next...TRIGGER WARNING : There will be descriptions of wounds and presence of blood. If this kind of things happens, you'll be told at the begining of the chapter. They'll  also be very intimate scenes. There will be a summary at the end of the chapters which are too violent.PS : The Code Lyoko franchise is owned by the society MediaToon. I don't have any right on it and this fiction is only about entertainement. I don't make any money from it.Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to leave a kudo, enjoy !
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar/Aelita Schaeffer, William Dunbar/Yumi Ishiyama, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 4





	1. CODE LYOKO A SUMMARY

Welcome to this story ! If you already have watched Code Lyoko and remember the storyline, you don't need to read this part, you can go straight to the first chapter. If you don't know it, please continue reading this part to make sure to understand everything which is going to happen next.

At the end of this summary, you'll have the context of the actual story, and all of the elements you need to understand it correctly.

First, we are going to explain what is Code Lyoko, and the very beginning of the show's story. Then, they'll be a very short summary from season 1 to 3 and then for season 4. Finally, a brief introduction to the main characters.

** 1/ What is Code Lyoko ? **

Code Lyoko is a French cartoon first aired in 2003 in France, divided in 4 seasons. There is also a 5th season in live-action but it won't count in our story because of its bad quality and incoherences (oops). It tells the story of four middle-schoolers discovering a supercomputer in an abandoned factory in the Parisian region. They unfortunately discover a malicious artificial intelligence inside of it called "X.A.N.A", and a young girl stuck in a virtual world called "Lyoko". The teen doesn't even remember her name, the others don't know if she's a real human or a program. To prevent from X.A.N.A's attacks in the real world, three of the teens: Yumi, Ulrich and Odd; shift into the virtual world to help her disable energy sources called "towers", which X.A.N.A uses to attack the real world. She is the only one who is able to disable them for various reasons which are going to be explained later. And the last teen, Jérémie (pronounced like Jeremy), is in charge of managing the computer and helping the "lyoko-warriors" to achieve their goal. He doesn't shift into the virtual world.

** 2/ The story of Waldo Schaeffer, known as Franz Hopper **

Let's take this story from the very beginning, where everything started.

**Waldo Schaeffer** was a computer scientist, living happily with his wife, **Anthea Hopper** ; and his daughter, **Aelita Schaeffer**. He participated in the creation of a program, called "Carthage". But then, he discovered it has been made for military purposes, which he is against. After that, he decided to find a way to destroy this military informatic program.

_Picture of Waldo Schaeffer, known as Franz Hopper, from the original cartoon._

_Picture of Anthea Hopper, Franz Hopper's wife and Aelita Schaffer's mother from the original cartoon_

His peacefully life turned into a nightmare when his wife Anthea got kidnapped by a bunch of mysterious men. In the show, they're referred to as the " ** _Men In Black_** ". We don't know that much about them but the majority thinks Anthea's kidnapping has something to do with Carthage.

_The Men in black_

To protect his daughter, he decided to change his identity from Waldo Schaeffer to **Franz Hopper** , and moved far away from their original place. He became a physics teacher in the **middle school Kadic**. The fact he completely changed his life didn't mean he didn't want to abolish Carthage anymore. In a disaffected factory, he built up a supercomputer and created a powerful artificial intelligence to destroy Carthage : **X.A.N.A**. He also made in this computer a virtual world called **Lyoko**. This world made up of 4 different territories (the ice floe, the forest, the desert and the mountains), has been made to constitute a shelter for his daughter and himself in case the secret services discover his plan. He built up scanners to shift themselves into this world.

A few years after moving, the Men In Black came to Franz's house to chase him. Franz took his daughter Aelita with him, and escaped from them going straight to the factory. He pulled his daughter into one of the three scanners, and went to another. His last words to his daughter were : "see you right there, my angel." before the virtualization got started.

Unfortunately, only Aelita shifts in the territory of the forest. She's alone, there is no trace of her father. Franz Hopper has vanished, leaving his daughter stuck in this virtual world. His virtualization has been a failure. She was 13 years old at that time.

Franz Hopper has been in reality detained by X.A.N.A in a 5th territory, where is located Lyoko's heart.

_Lyoko's heart in the 5th territory_

The artificial intelligence X.A.N.A becomes evil, and steals a part of Aelita's memory through a fragment which links her to the program. She also has the keys of Lyoko, which allows her to disable the sources of energy of the virtual world, the towers.

_A tower activated by X.A.N.A on the territory of the ice floe. The halo around the tower takes different colors according to who activates it (red for X.A.N.A, green for Jérémie, white for Franz Hopper, blue for Aelita or when it's disabled). They're also described as a door to Earth._   
  
  


Activating a tower provides more energy for programming or interacting with the real world through the virtual one. X.A.N.A uses them to attack the real world, and try to destroy humanity.

_Aelita disabling a tower on Lyoko_

X.A.N.A also matrializes monsters in Lyoko to protect the tower they activated from Aelita and the other "lyoko- warriors".  
  
  


** 3/ From season 1 to 3 **

10 years later, a 13 year old, Jérémie, a student at the middle school Kadic, looks for pieces to build small robots for entertainment. He's passionate about informatic and robotics. He decides to go to the disaffected factory near his school.

He finds a mysterious machine and decides to turn it on. He discovers a young girl in 3D on the computer's screen which is in another room (there is one room exclusively reserved for the supercomputer), but also awakens X.A.N.A. This girl doesn't know her name, so they decide to call her Maya, until they discover her real name is Aelita. Jérémie invites his friends to join him in this new adventure. Their goal : protect the real world from X.A.N.A to save humanity. They keep their mission a secret and can make people forget X.A.N.A's attacks, thanks to one of the computer's abilities: back to the past. This machine brings the whole world at a moment in the past chosen by its user, erasing everyone's memories from the original day, except for the lyoko-warriors and Jérémie.

_The characters from left to right : Aelita Scheaffer undercover as Stones, Yumi Ishiyama, Jérémie Belpois (pronounced "bellpwa"), Odd Della-Robia, Ulrich Stern. Yumi is the oldest of the group (one year older than the others), Jérémie and Aelita are the brains, and Odd is known as "the clown" of the team, always making jokes and unlucky with girls. Ulrich is quite discreet but a very good fighter._   
  
  


Each character has its own avatar on Lyoko, with their own abilities. To generate them, the supercomputer refers to the dreams of the person who is shifting. For instance, Yumi who is Japanese, shifts as a geisha with the ability of telekinesis and with one cutting fan (works like a boomrang) in season 1 and then 2 in season 2. Then she shifts as a modern ninja in season 4.

_Yumi's avatar from season 1 to 3 on the territory of the ice floe_

_Yumi's avatar on the territory of the forest in season 4_

At the same time, Jérémie found a way to bring Aelita back to earth, but X.A.N.A has stole his program and shifted monsters into the real world. Also, Aelita was linked to X.A.N.A : if X.A.N.A dies, Aelita dies too. Him, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd decided to get her back to Lyoko until they find a way to bring her to Earth safely. After a while, they find a way for Aelita to live her human life safely.

During season 2, Aelita and Jérémie find more information about Aelita's past and discover who's the creator of everything in the factory : Franz Hopper. Franz makes pass a message to let the teenagers have access to the diary he made before shifting to Lyoko and reveals he's Aelita's father. Aelita also got her memory back, but it got stolen by X.A.N.A with the keys of Lyoko which allows the AI to spread into the network. Aelita is free, but so is X.A.N.A. Franz, who saved Lyoko and his daughter from destruction by X.A.N.A, is left for dead by the teenagers.

In season 3, X.A.N.A tries to find a way to destroy Lyoko and Franz Hopper. In reality, Franz Hopper survived from the last events and he's still detained in Lyoko. The teenagers accept someone new in their crew, William.

Unfortunatly, he doesn't take the mission seriously and X.A.N.A takes control of him. Under X.A.N.A's orders, William destroy's Lyoko's heart and the whole virtual world, thinking it would also kill Franz Hopper. Aelita, Jérémie, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich think he's dead as Franz Hopper after Lyoko was destroyed. But at the near end, Franz sends a message to Jérémie saying he's alive, so is William. He also sends some backups of Lyoko to rebuild it.

_William's avatar on Lyoko under X.A.N.A's control_

** 4/ Season 4 **

William is now X.A.N.A's puppet. The crew looks for him and Franz in the network for a while, but aren't able to find them. X.A.N.A shifts William into Lyoko to attack the warriors and stop them from disabling the towers. Jérémie creates a polymorphic clone of William with the scanners to replace the "real" William in the real world, for nobody to suspect his vanishment, meanwhile he looks for a solution to bring the "real" William back.

Jérémie also struggles to bring back the entirety of Lyoko. Only 2 or 3 territories are materialized at first. William is very powerful, and X.A.N.A is even more than before, so Jérémie improves the "lyoko-warriors'' avatars by giving them new or improved weapons and new abilities; their appearance also changes (Ulrich who originally had one katana as a weapon, now owns two, Aelita can generate wings to fly...)

The network is represented by the sea : "The Numeric Sea". If a Lyoko warrior falls into it, they're gone forever. X.A.N.A always tries to make Aelita fall into it to make her father Franz appear to save her, and then kill him. William makes her fall, Franz saves her, it's a success, but he quickly vanishes right before being killed.

Jérémie and the others discover one of X.A.N.A's evil plans : it takes control of various supercomputers in the world to build up armies of robots to end humanity. Jérémie and Aelita create a submarine to explore the numeric sea : "The Skidbladnir", called "Skid" by the teens.

_The Skidbladnir in the numeric sea_

X.A.N.A creates dupes of Lyoko, the Replicas, to lead its plan the best. The "lyoko-warriors" destroy those by shifting on Earth thanks to the Skid as polymorphic spectrums with all of the abilities they have in the virtual world. They keep their superpowers and weapons. For example, X.A.N.A already had bases in Siberia or Amazonia.

A few times later, Jérémie found a way to bring William back to earth. It's a success.

After that, the crew finally found a way to destroy X.A.N.A thanks to a multiagent program and Franz Hopper's help. The scientist sacrifices himself to give the last data Jérémie needed to disable X.A.N.A. Franz Hopper is dead for good, leaving his daughter behind him. X.A.N.A is neutralized. This is the end of Code Lyoko.

_Franz Hopper's form on Lyoko_

** 5/ The characters **

Here are the main characters of the show and their age at the end of it. In this "fan fiction", they won't have the same age and the same appearance. One of my friends is about to draw the new version of them, stay tuned !

** Aelita Schaefer / undercover as Stones **

Aelita Schaefer, as Aelita Stones when she came back to Earth, is Franz Hopper's daughter. She's very calm and smart. She acquired a lot of knowledge when she was on Lyoko because her memory was unlimited when she was there. She's very rational, except when it's about finding out about her origins. She's linked to Lyoko (she can generate elements in there) and is known as the most powerful warrior. She's the only one who's able to disable towers.

_Aelita on earth_

She has the body of a 13 years old, but she was in reality 23 when she came back to the real world. Lyoko made her body stop aging, that explains her maturity. She's small, skinny, her hair is pink from her mother and her eyes are green. Her most recent abilities on Lyoko are flight, energy fields, double sight, creativity and petrifaction.

_Aelita's avatar in season 4 using her flight ability._

Her biggest love interest in the whole series is Jérémie. They're both in love with each other but not dating. At the end of the show, the age of her body is about 14 years old.

** Jérémie Belpois **

Jérémie is known to be one of the smartest students in his school. He's the one who discovered Lyoko and Aelita. He also takes care of the supercomputer, he's the missions' supervisor. He's pretty anxious but also a hardworker, and can be scared easily.

Apparently, he has been on Lyoko only once, but we don't see it in the show. His friends qualified his avatar as "ridiculous".

He's pretty bad at sports, but has a big brain. His only love interest is Aelita.

He's 13 at the beginning of the show and about 14 at the end.

_Jérémie using the supercomputer_

** Yumi Ishiyama **

Yumi is known as the oldest member of the group. She moved to France from Japan with her family when she was young. She's also one of the most mature and rational, and she's one of the best when it's about taking important decisions. Aelita refers to her as her big sister.

She has a younger brother, his name is Hiroki.

Her abilities on Lyoko are telekinesis and a very good balance. Her weapons are two cutting fans working like boomerangs.

She's about 15 years old at the end of the show. Her biggest love interest is Ulrich, they're both love each other but never admitted it. ("Friends and nothing more !" They said...) They kissed once on Lyoko in season 1. William is also one of her love interests but she's more into Ulrich.

_Yumi on Earth and Yumi's avatar._

** Ulrich Stern **

As William, Ulrich is an object of seduction for girls in his school because of his looks but also for his athletic ability and alluring personality. He's from a wealthy family, but he doesn't feel comfortable with this way of life. His relationship with his father is not the best.

He has a deep love interest in Yumi, but he's too afraid and shy to confess his feelings.

His abilities on Lyoko are triplicate, triangulate, super sprint and enhanced reflexes. His weapons are two katanas.

At the end of the series, he's about 14 years old.

_Ulrich on earth (on the right) talking to Yumi's younger brother, Hiroki._   
  
  


_Ulrich's avatar on Lyoko in Code Lyoko's live action_   
  
  


** Odd Della-Robia **

People who watched the show had trouble defining Odd's gender. Despite his looks and his high pitched voice in French dub, he's actually a male.

He has a very pronounced dorky side and comes from a family of artists. He's used to making jokes and being unlucky with girls. He's the comic element of the crew, but also a good fighter. He's very close to Aelita and Ulrich. He's popular among the show's fans to be kindhearted, carefree and funny. Purple is his favorite color.

His ability on Lyoko is anticipation. His weapons are a shield and laser arrow : he can fire at enemies from the wrists of his gloves.

His age is around 14 at the end of the show.

_Odd on a mission in one of X.A.N.A's bases on earth. He's in his avatar's outfit and has all of its abilities._

** William Dunbar **

William is mostly known for being Ulrich's primary competitor for Yumi's heart. He's presumptuous and snide at the beginning of the show. He's also overconfident, but still caring. Despite his external image, he might suffer from inner low self-confidence. He sometimes hurt people without meaning to. He's completely Ulrich's opposite, and sometimes shows a very mature side of himself.

As you probably understood, he's very interested in Yumi and wants to get her heart.

He was under X.A.N.A's control during season 4.

His abilities on Lyoko are super speed, super smoke (he can turn into black smoke), levitation, and far sight. He has a Zweihander as a weapon. It's a huge sword which can fire blades of energy. With Aelita, he's one of the most powerful "Lyoko-warriors".

_From left to right : William's avatar the first time he shifted to Lyoko, William on earth, William's avatar under X.A.N.A's control (it'll keep this black suit without X.A.N.A's symbols in this story)_

Here it is guys ! Hope this wasn't too long for you and you could understand anything you need to know for the next.

This fiction will occur 5 years after X.A.N.A's destruction. Our heroes will be college students around 19-20 years old. The story will have a more mysterious and creepy mood. It will also be more discussing humanity's philosophy, and exploring deep topics such as AI evolution, feelings, psychology... Hope you'll like it !

Anyways, I hope this summary helped and was clear. Enjoy the story guys !

BONUS : if you want to watch the show, it's availabe on YouTube for free.

________________________________________________________________

_Sources :_

\- _My childhood memories :)_

\- _www.codelyoko.fandom.com_

_Special thanks to Minnie, who helped be to_ _give me the best version of this summary as possible._


	2. CONTEXT OF THE STORY

Not as in the original show, this story will occur in the city of Angoulême and not near to Paris.

It will occur five years after the end of season 4. They'll also be various notes through the chapters to help you.

Don't hesitate to leave a comment if there's anything wrong. Enjoy !


	3. Chapter 1

It’s 4 P.M, it’s almost the end of this class about atomic structure, in which I’m starting to be bored. I have one wish, it’s to get out of it and work on my other assignments, which are unfortunately many because of the path I chose. My head is full of thoughts, already preparing itself for the homework to do at home.

Finally, the class is over. The students hurry to the amphitheater’s exit, whereas I decide to take my time to not be stifled in the crowd. I get my water bottle out of my bag, and drink some sips of it; before getting my stuff together, then discreetly exiting.

Discreet, this is the best word that could describe me, because my life only consists of hiding myself. It has been more than fifteen years that my father has vanished, and five years since he died. Strangely, I’m convinced of the opposite, even if I saw him sacrificing himself for me, from my own eyes… Nevertheless, even if a folder is considered as deleted, there will always remain some traces of it. Always.

As an undercover agent despite me, I had to rebuild myself a new identity. Lying to everyone, saying I’m my friend’s cousin from Canada, without telling anything about my parents meanwhile living at the boarding school, couldn’t work for long. I couldn’t live like this, and had to find a solution. So I tried to erase any trace of my father. It got started from his numeric signature because he was a known scientist, there necessarily was info about him on the web. Once X.A.N.A was destroyed, I deleted any information about my father, but also about myself, Aelita Schaeffer, still considered as missing. That was tedious, more than six months of work, with my past boyfriend’s help, Jérémie. We decided to officially date after our victory against our enemy. He also helped me to find where the archives about the investigation on my family’s vanishment. So I did my obligatory week of training during Year ten* in the police station where they were.

*In the French middle school program, students have to do a week of training in a company or an organisation during Year 10 to discover the world of work and diverse jobs.

With this quality of discretion that I have, I bringed those archives with me, step by step, and took care of destroying them. Despite our deep efforts, there are still things we can’t make disappear, those owned by secret services. My father was wanted, and this internationally. Jérémie and I counted on the big problem of French administration’s very bad coordination, because hacking servers of institutions were secretive as those ones would have been too dangerous. Apparently, it worked very well, knowing my father’s vanishment under the name of Franz Hopper was more than fifteen years ago, case closed without a doubt. About my identity, proper but also familial, we had to hack the administration’s servers, I needed papers and a legal tutor. Six months of preparation again, I was in the first year of high school, between classes and changing habits; my crew participated in the creation of a scenario about my parents’ death, my legal tutors. We created fake people, fake identities, with ID pictures made by an AI, fake birth certificates; but also death certificates, from a car crash which would have occured on mars third 2009. Their only and adoptive daughter, Aelita Stones, with the age of only fifteen, is an orphan, without any family left. All of that fake information has been put in the state’s administrative servers. Because I went to another school for High School (here i mean she changed buildings and stuff yk), I made everyone around me believe I became an orphan overnight, and have been absent for a month. I’ve been in permanent contact with social services, which desperately were looking for a foster family next to my initial place. After a year living in an orphanage, a family presented themselves as volunteers to welcome me in their abode. I’ve been so lucky to be in a family who is very caring and loving, and which accepted me very quickly. They consider me as their daughter, even if I never will consider them as my own parents, I’m very thankful.

Identity falsified, a new home, a new life. I can live almost normally right now, without feeling like a criminal. Certainly, I’m hiding myself, but not without a legal identity.

Once back in my dorm, I take the time to prepare myself a scan to enjoy it, meanwhile I do my homework about equations. It’s probably the domain where I excel the most. After that, I decided to call my foster parents to give them news. I've chosen to study in Paris, so I’m far from them. I’m spending a great time, and not without feeling a certain nostalgia, even if I’m almost thirty in my mind, but nineteen in my body. After this great time, I go back to work, with relentlessness and rigor, as usual.

I’m a pretty lonely person, I don’t know many people in my university, and people I meet never become my friends, I just know them, or do one night stands. After leaving high school, my best friends, but also my boyfriend, I never knew how to build real relationships, to find people I can trust for real. We went through so much intense stuff together before arriving at a peaceful friendship, our link was really strong at a time. Unfortunately, life splitted our paths. Jérémie and I decided to not contact each other at all anymore after we went to our different universities. He went to study computer science in the South of France, meanwhile I went more to the North. We didn’t want our relationships to affect our life choices that much, do what we really wanted to do. Jérémie was afraid that if we kept in touch, our hearts would be put to a test, at a very crucial moment for our studies. Nerds that we are, we decided to forget each other, but there is a problem; I will never be able to forget him, never, because of more than obvious reasons. Often, during my insomnias, I’m wondering, if he forgot me, or if he’s like me, wondering if I forgot him, or even if he misses my presence. Whatever, I envie his, even after two years of absence and silence.

About my friends, I keep in touch with Yumi only, who is studying Japanese in Bordeaux. (Bordeaux is one of the biggest French cities. Located in the south west of France, it’s well known for its wine). We often call and give each other news, and we’re still very close. I share with her my joys, and my anguishes, as she does with hers. We’re both in the second year of college, she redoubled her first year, enjoying the students’ life a little too much… But she also gives me news from William, who studies in the same college as her (he followed her, don’t you think ?) and also from Ulrich, who studies marketing in the South East against his will. She also occasionally gots news from Odd through Ulrich. Odd chose a more artistic path, studying in this domain (it’s in his blood). She kept in a small touch with them, because they rarely got the occasion to see each other.

Weirdly, I voluntarily wished to isolate myself, to see how to face real life would be like. Reducing my circle allowed me to limit any contact with Jérémie. I’m just wondering if he’s okay, healthy, but nothing more. Yumi doesn’t really understand my choice, but I always remind her that she needs to feel loved by spending some of her nights in the arms of a boy she’s attached to and knows well. I can understand that, she’s supposed to be older than me… However, I suppose William and maybe Ulrich, are the ones who suffer the most from this situation. Yumi dated some guys, but it never worked. So she always go back to William, who gets into this “trap”. Ulrich is not there, Jérémie either, so we are kind of the same here, somewhere.

After dinner, I decide to go a little bit on social media. I spend a little bit of time on Instagram, then on Twitter, and finally on Facebook. I’m probably considered as a boomer because of this, but Facebook is my favorite social media with Reddit. On which, I found a “sub” Reddit completely dedicated to my father’s vanishment. I removed it very quickly. It’s now 10 P.M, I’m starting to get tired. After taking a good shower, I take a look at my phone before falling asleep. I feel my long pink, wet and braided hair on my back when I lie down, which gives me some shivers because of the coldness.  
I was calmly watching a YouTube video, when suddenly, a notification from Messenger appears. The sender displays “Untitled”.  
I open the notification which doesn’t leave me indifferent, in front of the mystery it gives off : I never dealt with this kind of sender on Messenger.  
I’m amazed, lonely in the front of my screen, my hands start to shake when I read the message :

“I’m alive”

What does that mean ? Is it a prank or a real thing ?

There are two options : block this mysterious sender or let him write to me. I choose the second one. After that, I leave my phone on my nightstand, to read the last book I recently purchased.  
It rings again ten minutes later. I got anxious, my throat tightens, my breathing is racing :

“They’re still here. Be careful my angel. I will keep watching over you whatever happens. Go back on Lyoko, quick, they’re waiting for you. I love you Aelita, I count on you. F.H”

No, that’s impossible.

“F.H”

It’s probably a prank.

“F.H”

But nobody knows I’m his daughter, nobody knows Lyoko except my middle school friends…

“F.H”

Nevertheless, even if a folder is considered as deleted, there will always remain some traces of it. Always.

Dad ? Is that you ? I’ve always felt it, he’s still there, somewhere.

Dad, I would do anything to go back in your arms, even if it’s for only one second. But… there’s something wrong…  
“They”, them, them who are also supposed to be dead. If my dad survived, unfortunately for us, he’s probably not the only one. They’re back. No, please not them, the source of the most of our misfortunes, our biggest enemy.

Are X.A.N.A also back ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Minnie who helped me to get the best version of this chapter as possible. Don't hesitate to leave a comment, a hit or a kudo if you enjoyed !


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hi guys ! Here is a quick message to tell you I have opened a Twitter account especially for this story ! I’ll keep you up with the updates there, and I think it’s also a good way to talk with each other.

Here’s the link, don’t hesitate to follow :https://twitter.com/motoko1995/status/1350558490092302342?s=21

Here’s the username if you can’t click on the link : motoko1995

Chapter 2 is coming soon, I’m sorry it takes so much time, the situation is pretty hard to manage with my studies. I try my best !

See you there, thank you !


End file.
